Sara Lance Needs to Stop Dying
by Kitty Murking
Summary: Barry and Oliver decide they have to raise Sara from the dead after Barry meets the Legends during a trip to the future caused by him stopping the black hole at the end of Season 1 of Flash. Archived as Arrow because I don't believe they have one for Legends yet. Going to be a lot of Nyssa / Sara fluff at some point.
1. Waters of the Lazurus

**A/N** With the announcement of Caity Lotz returning to for Legends of Tomorrow. I wanted to write something to poke fun at how often Sara Lance seems to die. Because I can't write flat out crack fics the first arc is likely to be played for my drama.

"You infernal asshole, I understand why you felt you had to, but Merlin. He should by all rights be dead three times over."

"It was for Sara."

"Don't bring her into this." Rage was building how dare he, bring our Sara into this, especially know.

"Think of it as an engagement gift, or a divorce gift, if you rather, though apparently we are married according to official records even here. Ra's was apparently very through and there are some weird stipulations in there against divorce, do you remember signing anything.

"Of course he did. I am tempted to raise him, just to kill him again, but still, you are getting off topic Queen."

"I am, Barry is bringing her body to the pits as we speak, Malcolm agreed to let us have limited access to them. Sara's oath has been fulfilled, and he will release you, for the sake of your beloved, and what he and your father did. Barry swore to me, that it would work that she would be okay, I know your fears of the affects that waters have on someone, and it's why I didn't tell you until now."

"You fool; you saw what the waters did to a merely dying Thea. My father's insanity was born from overuse. My own use has been kept to a bare minimum, and neither he nor I have ever tried on someone that's been dead more than a day, two if absolutely necessary. And Sara, she made me swear never to use them on her."

"We need her, you need her. Nyssa, it is done, Barry will bring her back to start recovery soon."

I rested my head in my hands. "Get me something alcoholic, - wait don't, just get her Sister here, and her father I suppose."

"Quentin doesn't have the warmest feelings to us."

"The man had buried his daughter twice. But you couldn't allow the dead to rest. What sort of delusion led you to believe this would be a good thing?"

"Not a delusion a goal Nyssa it will all be apparent soon. Trust me."

"So what is Barry doing?" the man known as Cisco asked.

"Playing with forces beyond any of our control" I spoke fed up with the number of people here. "It doesn't matter what he is doing it is not something any of us should ever replicate again."

"But honestly what's he doing." He had a big grin on his face.

"For someone the others claim to be a genius you seem to be unable to grasp simple things, like me telling you to not asking questions."

"She is mean." He said to Laurel.

"Go easy on Nyssa, she has a lot on her plate, and I am not sure about this plan Oliver."

"Nor am I but Barry thinks she is needed alive for something in the future, and I have little reason to doubt him in this." Oliver replied. "Sorry to drag us all here, but STAR labs seems the better place to try and handle what has happened. As for what Barry is doing, let's put off the spoiling it until we know if it worked."

She was there in the arms of the Scarlet Speedster; her body looking worn but not as broken down time as I would have thought. "I had to sedate her to carry her back, she breathing though."

"Barry who is that and what happened?" the woman Caitlin asked.  
"She is Ta-er al-Asfer, and my beloved." I spoke before anyone else could, looking at Sara. "She was bathed in the waters of the Lazurus in Nanda Parbat, healing the physical damages done by Al Sa-Her machinations, but at a cost none of us truly understand."

"Okay what?" Cisco asked.

"They brought her body back from the dead, but weather she returned is not something I am convinced of. And even if she is, the trauma of being dead so long will no doubt have taken a toll on her."

"She will be fine, I've talked to her." The Flash said.

"What is it that you speak of?"

"I kind of went into the future when I stopped the singularity we accidentally made from destroying the world."  
"Of course you did." I replied. This whole thing was utterly ludicrous.

"Nyssa, right." The tall gangly man I assumed was the Flash.

"What of it?" I snapped.

"She asked me to tell you" he leaned in and whispered a signal phrase. I felt my eyes watering. "Okay?" I nodded at him.


	2. Echoes of the past

A/N – Okay just a heads up. I can't speak, write or read Arabic, so that's the Italics, for this chapter. Second going with memory problems post pits, because it's decent drama, and lets me not worry so much about early story OOC for Sara. Third of all I am not really sure what Future Sara told Barry, I will figure sooner or later, probably.

A/N 2 - Okay not sure I am happy with this chapter, but it well you will see.

 **T/W Do to the fact that I am worried I didn't make it clear, Sara Lance is going to die ALOT in this story she just won't stay dead, kind of like Jack Harkness from Torchwood (Okay that's exactly whats its like) This will be played for as a mix of Drama and laughs**

Sara's Point of View

"What are you doing?" I was wondering around some of the support beams in one of the more open areas in the lab, Laurel was yelling at me from bellow.

"Calm down Laurel I'm fine." I wasn't fine, but this wasn't going to be a problem. My fine motor control had shown remarkable retention despite the length of disuse, my doctor, one Caitlin Snow, and my sister both didn't want me doing some of the activates I knew I could handle. Ollie on the other hand insisted I knew just as well as they did.

The problem was my memory; I was missing huge parts of it. I remembered Ollie, but not the boat, I remembered a Diggle, but hardly anything about Felicity. There was a girl Cindy, Sin, who I knew was important, but I couldn't remember why. And then there was Oliver's wife, any time there marriage came up I got really pissed and wanted to hit Ollie, a lot. No one explained to me why, though apparently there Marriage was not planned by either side.

"What if you fall?"

"I won't" then I did.

"She can't be dead again, I just, it's not real." That was Oliver

"If we're talking about me, I'm fine, what happened." I asked.

"You fell" Caitlin said, "You stopped breathing a moment ago, Barry is getting a defibrillator.

"I am perfectly physically fine."

"You are not fine Sara." That was Oliver's wife.

"I have it," that was Barry.

"I'm alive; heart still beating, still breathing, and all things to say I am fine."

"You fell nearly fifty feet."

"Pretty impressive right, but I am good, also can like everyone but Laurel and Caitlin leave me alone for a few. I'd ask you two to leave also if I thought you would."

"Nyssa you should stay."

"There is no need Laurel. I will go train with my … Husband" she cringed as she said it. I wanted to punch Ollie.

After they were some distance away. "He didn't like force her to marry him or something did she."

"No her father did. He also made their marriage ironclad, there are absolute nuts stipulations for the case of divorce, and it is utterly contrived." Laurel bitched.

"How did he even meet her?" I asked, "and how did he agree to it?"

"It doesn't matter right now, what matters is making sure you really are okay, come on let's get you back to the lab."

"She really is fine" Caitlin.

"I saw her fall" Laurel

"May be its residual energy from the Lazarus Pits, but she is okay, amazingly" Caitlin again.

"See I told you" I spoke up.

"However I am worried that you are suffering from depression."

"I was dead, for nearly a year. I think I have the right to whatever emotional state I see fit."

"Be that as it may, you really should start talking about it with someone. It can't be helping you to bottle up everything. We can handle crazy."

"It's my memories, and you aren't telling me half the things I want to know."

"Thea's memories came back to her; we don't want to influence how you look at things."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

"You need to talk to her Ollie; Nyssa won't. She needs something." Caitlin told the former billionaire. "I think she still loves Nyssa, and she can't remember their history and it's tearing her up; especially with you having married her."

"It was the best option at the time. And the island is just a trauma Congo line I don't want to make her remember, god I barley have talked about my own time there." He sighed. "And I do understand Nyssa wanting to keep her away from what happened with the league.

"The fact he doesn't notice you there is sad. I am ashamed that he has bested me in every one of our confrontations." The other woman they were speaking of said with resigned sadness.

"Why did you marry him?"  
"My father wanted a male heir. If not a direct one, the man who survived his blade must have seemed a good way to insure his legacy.

"I am so sorry Nyssa."  
"Please talk to them Sara, if nothing else maybe that will help you remember what you can. Perhaps, the worst of those hard times is gone."  
"But at what cost."

"It doesn't matter, if it is the case you have escaped the horrors you have endured, make new memories. Don't get pulled back into the hell the rest of us are tied up in."

"And what about you?"  
"What about me, I am a _phantom_." Except that she said last word in Arabic.

"I speak Arabic?"  
"Quite well actually" she said looking into Ollie and Caitlin.

"And you are no more a phantom then I am." I said with a wry smile.

" _You are not a phantom; you are Ta-er al-Asfer_."

" _I seem more of a broken bird these days._ " I replied "But I don't know how to feel about any of this Nyssa, just tell me, when this is all over and am I going to understand what happened between us? Because god you confuse me more than any of the others. And Barry can run at Mach 2, and I am zombie."

"I cannot tell you because I do not know. I don't have the answers to your questions because; I don't know what we are to each other anymore _my love_. It is why I had done my best to avoid talking to you. My heart, my soul, everything I was died with you that day, but there are certain things that even those mythic waters can't heal, and it is my burden to bare, not yours despite, _the echoes of the past._ "  
"What do you mean?"

"Please don't ask me anymore Sara, I will not lie to you, but I also don't want to tell you the truth."


End file.
